Network functions virtualization (NFV) is proposed by an operator alliance, a virtual device may be quickly added and controlled on a network hardware platform based on requirements by using a standard information technology (IT) virtualization technology, and then a virtual network function (VNF) service is deployed by using the virtual device.
Currently, in a multi-core X86 system, a general-purpose multi-core X86 system is coupled with a field-programmable gate array (FPGA) module in a peripheral chip by using a bus supporting a single-root input/output virtualization specification (SR-IOV) and an interface standard (PCIE) bus, a virtual machine (VM) is generated in a CPU of the X86 system by using a hypervisor, and a VNF function is implemented by using the VM.
Generally, service processing is performed by the VM. When the VM performs the service processing, a physical machine CPU needs to be accessed frequently. Therefore, overhead of CPU software is relatively large, and overall communication performance is not high.